


Closure

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: Rin made a motion to grab for the door handle but at the last moment turned to the Paladin.***SPOILER WARNING for ch120 of the manga***
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Pls enjoy

Rin made a motion to grab for the door handle but at the last moment turned to the Paladin.

"Father," he called out pausing, letting the moment sink in, that his Fath- his Dad was standing just a few feet away. That he had been fed with a bland tasting warm meal prepared by a man totally out of his depths when it comes to raising children, let alone the child of Satan. Rin stopped the urged to blink fearing that if he did the tears that he had been holding back would flood, fearing that if he blinks his father would disappear. He swallowed hard and forced himself to speak.

"Thanks for everything." Shirou's eye's widened before giving the boy a smirk and turning his back to give him a lazy wave goodbye.

“Aw it was nothin'!”

Rin stared after the man, a memory playing in his mind.

_Shirou also had his back turned annoyed and cranky as hell after a busy service, Yukio was by his side a shy smile as he cheered the man up by recounting this test results. The older man chuckled when Yukoi told him how a girl told him he was pretty smart, a blush set on the younger twins pudgy cheeks. Then all of a sudden, a small figure ran past the pews bounding over to the priest for a tackle, but the man caught him by the scruff of his shirt and then swooped down to scoop the other one into his arms. He settled the two boys in his arms and grinned down on them._

_"Right my back's killing me, why don't 'cha boys help with my chores today?”_

_"You just dont want to do it, you old geezer!” the man guffawed and spun around._

_"Daaaaad~" both whined but settled on giggling and agreeing with the promise of Shirou teaching the younger Rin how to make onigiri._

Rin blinked, the memory fading away. Suddenly, as if a crack had formed, a small hiccup escaped the older teen, and the nanother and another. Tears were gathering and the dam broke. With all his speed he bounded after the unsuspecting man. Air was knocked out of the priest as the white-haired individual tackled him into a hug.

"Wha-" The teen was murmuring something between sobs. Father Fujimoto could barely capture Rin’s broken pleas and apologies as the teen buried himself to his black cassock.

"Dad, da- Dad. Dad, Daddy."

"Rin, Rin, hey calm down. Rin!" he insisted though he held the younger teen closer to himself, his heart clenching painfully as he felt his sons body shake. His son, his mind replied.

He knew the moment the door opened and out came the teen. He was shocked of course, seeing a grown version of his child standing across from him with clear panic written all over his face. A version with pointed fangs and ears and the previously familiar shock of white hair, he couldnt help but glance over to the raven-haired version sleeping across the couch. But he was the Paladin, strongest of the exorcist in and a trained fighter, so he resisted the urge to pull out his gun and hide id his shock as he offered the still panicking teen a seat. He really didnt know how to properly react though he was certain Mephisto was involved, why else would Rin be here. But when he looked away from what he was cooking he saw the broken state his child was in. the pain clearly displayed from his eyes. Whatever the clown has cooked up, it didnt matter. Hell let it play out.

When they were finished eating, he played his part as the clueless exorcist sending away the messenger from the Vatican. He gave him some leftover onigiri and turned away to clean the table. But he stilled when Rin called out to him, something broken and sad in his words and he knew. He knew that he was going to die somewhere in the future, and hell be leaving his sons, his Rin to something that he knew would be a painful road. But he didnt show how that pained him, instead he casually tried to dismiss it but instead he was tackled to a hug. A hug so fierce he could feel the pressure press on his ribs, but he returned the hug, his hold tightening further at each broken syllable his son called out to him

"I'm sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been born. I'm sorry I'm sorry, sorry so sorry." 

"Rin!" he called out once more finally registering to the white-haired youth by his sudden stiffening. 

"I- I..." Rin didn't know what to say instead he buried himself deeper to his father's hold. What has happened to his child? Rin so strong, so kind and always smiling child, his fiercely loving and caring child. What has he seen? What has been done to him?

"Shhh, we can stay like this for the moment." he felt the boy nod against his chest, his grip on his sleeves tightening. After a while, when Rin’s sobs had subsided, Fujimoto gathered him in his arms again and guided him over to a nearby chair. He took a chance to look over at the couch, both Yukio and the younger Rin were still asleep. He quickly filled a glass of water and gently pushed it towards Rin.

“Breath with me okay…good, drink this. The teen followed his instructions, taking small sips as small hiccups escaped him. Shirou slowly rubbed circles across the younger ones back.

“I'll just put the twin in to their rooms, will you be okay?” the teen nodded but he refused to look at the older man, Shirou sighed and moved towards the slumbering pair before gently lifting them up and carrying hem across towards their room. He tucked his boys with care, nestling the stuff bear into Yukios arm and wiping the drool away from the younger Rins face. He stared at the child, some part of him comparing his features against the one currently in his kitchen before kissing the raven-haired childs forehead.

When he came back, the older one had his head bowed and arms wrapped against himself, his figure shaking. 

"Fa- Da, Fujimoto." Rin settled on.

"C'mon now kid, you used to run around calling me daddy when you were four, surely you can call me Dad.”

"You-you knew?”

“Tch, you were crying out dad to me a while ago, course I know. Unlike someone whose stupid enough to confuse sugar with salt”

“Who you callin stupid! I was three! You stinkin old geezer!” Rin stilled, shock at how easily he fell for his fathers antics.

"See now, heres the Rin I know.” He teased." "to be honest Ill know your stupid face whatever age you areso how old are you kid.”

“Sixteen.” Rin grumbled and Shirou let out a whistle.

“Well, youve grown upon a bit, shorter than what I expected but still grown up. Though I can see youve taken to be a rebellious teen in your age, white hair? Seriously you brat, you cant pull of that color, now me on the hand.” Shiro roughly ruffled the teens hair and brough his other hand to his chin. "Ladies can't get enough of my handsomeness.”

“Dad, I-”

“Dont.”

“You dont even know what Im going to say!”

“Youre going to apologize for something that’ll happen in the future, then youll try to tell me what happened. I dont need to know.”

"But-“

"Nope, not listening~ la la la la la la~" Shiro3 covered his ears.

"You- why cant yo- aughhhh.” He pulled at his hair in frustration. 

"Rin." He called out, this time his tone serious.

"Your forgiven.”

"Dad…”

"Whatever happens in the future, whatever happened between us, I forgive you. Yu dont have to tell me anything. Il accept whatever come my way. Im stronger than I look you know?”

“Youre the Paladin, I know. Dad, did you ever regret your decision.” Fujimoto raised an eyebrow. "about me.”

“Youre a handful." Rin flinched.

"Your laud, brash and always looking for a fight.” Rin looked away.

"But you have heart. You're caring and protective of us. You try to always help and put others before you. So, no Rin. I have never and will never regret taking you in and raising you. You and Yukio have been the best thing in my life.” Tears welled up and Rin furiously tried to wipe it away, but he couldnt stop it.

"I love you Rin, dont you ever doubt that." Rin launched himself again at his father and this time Fujimoto was ready for him.

After a while, when Rins tears has stopped and his eyes were puffed and cheeks blotchy with tear stains, Fujimoto took Rins face into his hand.

“Life hasnt been good to you and Im sure theres more rough road ahead, itll be painful and there will be probably times where you would want to give up and give in but I didnt raise a quitter,” Rin nodded.

“Good, I may not be around anymore, that much I can guess." And Rin flinched at that,

"But as long as you keep me here, he pointed at Rins chest “then Ill be with you forever kid. And You also have Yukio and Yukio has you, so I know everything will be alright, now go along now, Im pretty sure you have other things to do. Stop dragging your feet and move it!”

"Dad, thank you for everything." Shirou gently smiled at his son, he did grow up after all and he was lucky enough to witness it. Rin grabbed the door and inserted the key, he turned one last time to his Fujimoto and grinned.

"I'll become an even greater Paladin than you!”

Ha! I doubt that you brat!”

"Bye old man." And just before the door close Rin shouted,

"Love you Dad." Fujimoto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Man, hes getting too old and sentimental.

At the other side of the door, wherever it had taken him, Rin let out another choked sob. He understood it now. He was meant to live. He had been too stupid and afraid to see it, to regretful and bitter. Father Shiro Fujimoto, his Dad was right. He has Yukio and Yukio has him. He wont give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhg I'm an emotional wreck after reading the latest chapter and rin is a crying mess but that's okay, we can both be a crying mess.
> 
> I just needed to put this out there because Rin deserves to have a longer time with Shirou and I'm here to give him that. That's the least I could hive him being that his life has been a roller-coaster.
> 
> Also, If anyone's interested here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09) (which I'm new to) and [my tumblr](https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com)


End file.
